Hook, Line & Sinker
by geekytomboy1
Summary: Seth is a smart student, but an outcast at school. When an attractive new student comes along everything changes completely. Ambrollins, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Ambrose groaned rubbing at his eyes, wanting to ignore the alarm going off and roll back over and sleep. He knew he couldn't. It was his first day at yet another high school and the last thing he wanted was detention on his first day. No that couldn't happen - not again.

Dean eventually dragged himself out of bed, heading straight towards the shower. Once he was showered he put on jeans, a t-shirt, and his s hoodie on. He packed his bag, before sighing to himself.

Another school, but for how long? The chances were that he'd be lucky to stay at this school another six months before he packed up and left yet again. To top that off Dean had great difficulty making friends with people, and he was never around long enough to make any real close fact of the matter was: Dean was sick and tired of moving. He knew that it was just wishful thinking, but he still wanted to stay in one place. He picked up his bag and started walking towards the door. Today had to go well.

Seth Rollins was sitting in the school library, tapping his hand anxiously as he waited for his best friend, April Mendez, to arrive. He always kept to himself at school - well tried to anyway. It only worked for a short while until all the snobby popular kids needed someone to do their homework for them. Seth never refused; he was too worried about what they might actually do to him if he said no. He didn't tell April either, he couldn't burden her with his issues - absolutely not -because she had her own problems to worry about He wasn't paying attention when she walked into the library – his thoughts were too busy thinking about who's homework he was going to have to do that day.

"Earth calling Seth Rollins?!" April said, jolting Seth from his earlier thoughts.

"I'm sorry April," he said, still caught up in his own thoughts.. By the look on Seth's face April had a gut feeling something was Seriously bugging her best friend.

"Seth?" She asked concerned. "Is something wrong?" her voice laced with concern. Seth swallowed. Damn April for being able to sense things so well.

"No," he finally answered "Why would there be?"

April sighed, clearly not liking the answer she got. "You just seemed really worried about something when I walked in Seth," she said, still unconvinced due to his lack of eye contact.

"April, it's nothing really. You know how it is; school always puts you under pressure." He assured her. April, though, wasn't buying it, and she knew Seth would not budge - he was exceptionally stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Seth just promise you'll talk to me, if whatever it is wrong gets any worse." Seth could only sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I promise." April half smiled, it was better than nothing.

"Come on you," she said, grabbing his hand. "We have English to attend to."

Seth followed his friend. Today was not going to be much fun.

Dean had just arrived at the school's gates - right on time for class, too - and was patiently waiting to get his timetable for the semester. His hand tapped against his chair..

"Mr Ambrose?"

Dean stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulders and walking towards the older looking lady.

"Here," she said, handing him both his schedule and a map of the school.

"You'll need these," she told him.

Dean thanked the woman before carefully walking off and looking at his timetable.

He looked down at the piece of paper which told him that 10th Grade English first. Why English? It was the one subject he absolutely hated. He sighed and looked up the room number on the map he'd been given. Great it was going to be one of 'those' days.

Seth and April were seated together in the middle of the class room. He knew sitting there wasn't going to work. It didn't matter if he was front, middle or back of the class room: someone would notice Seth, and that meant more homework. He really didn't want this class to end: the longer the class went on the longer he could avoid the snobby kids, even if it was only for a short while.

10 minutes passed and the classroom quickly was filled by students. A man in his early 30s - presumed to be the teacher - also entered the room.. His name was written on the board as 'Mr Andrews.'

"Good morning students, I'm Mr Andrews and I'll be your 10th Grade English teacher for the semester."

Seth was grateful that he seemed friendly enough.

He looked towards April, who nudged him - great, she'd set her sights on him already. Out of the corner of Seth noticed there was another student sitting in the seat next to him. How had he not noticed the boy until now? Seth could only shrug.

The teen had piercing blue eyes. He wore jeans, and a grey hoodie on over the top. He didn't seem at all interested in the countless conversations and interactions the rest of the students were engaged in. He was rather attractive, and Seth's eyes were fixed on the other student. Rather unexpectedly the blue eyes suddenly looked up across to meet Seth's. Seth could feel the crimson burn his on his cheek with embarrassment. He sighed; maybe it would be better if he listened to Mr Andrews again.

"We'll be starting the semester studying Shakespeare." The teacher continued.

Seth did his best to pay attention, but his eyes would occasionally glance over at the new student. There was just something about the teen that intrigued Seth.

After class he said his goodbyes to April, and began heading towards the cafeteria when he was stopped by a group of snobby kids. This wasn't going to end well...

Dean walked into the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat - It was lunch and he was starving – he hadn't eaten since breakfast and opted for his favourite: a burger. The day had gone just as he expected: new school and hardly anyone had spoken to him. It didn't faze Dean in the slightest, he was used to doing things on his own. He began eating his burger as he walked to his next class

As he walked Dean noticed the same boy from his English class. He had brown hair with a small blonde patch and brown eyes and he was quite small. Dean instantly thought he was cute. He frowned noticing that there were three teen boys gathering around him - three boys who were a lot bigger. . The boy looked absolutely vulnerable and petrified.. Dean knew he had to help.

"I'm sorry," Seth pleaded feeling vulnerable.

"Sorry isn't going to get us out of detention!" One of them yelled at Seth, knocking his glasses straight on the ground. The others were smirking. Seth shut his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.

"Why don't you just fuck off and pick on someone your own size?"

The three boys were gobsmacked. Seth looked over to see the boy with those piercing blue eyes from his English class. He felt a mixture of relief and confusion. Why was the teen so eager to help? It's not like anyone had cared in the past. "Oh wait, that's right! You three wouldn't know how to beat up someone your own size." Dean finished smugly. The middle boy, the tallest of the three, let go of Seth as his attention focused on the lone figure in front of him.

"And you'd be the one to prove me wrong?" The older boy asked.

Dean just half smiled. "I could show you, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there that you were wrong in my sleep."

The older boy grew more agitated, and Seth became worried once more.

"You've got a lot of nerve Ambrose.."

"Right, and I should be afraid of you why?"

The boy looked irritated but did nothing. "You'll regret this Ambrose." He then looked towards the two other older boys.

"Come on boys, Ambrose and that pipsqueak ain't worth our time." They took off, but not without the older boy aggressively nudging Dean's shoulder. Dean shrugged it off.

"Cowards," he muttered under his breath.

Seth stood stiff, only rubbing his own arm with his hand, other than that he was not able to move even if he wanted to. He still couldn't believe one boy was able to fight off three of the most aggressive boys in the whole school.

"You alright?" Dean asked the younger teen who was clearly still shaken up.

Seth only nodded 'yes' in response.

"They won't give you any hassle, not for a while anyway."

Seth felt a new wave of relief wash over him, he didn't know why but somehow he thought it was safe to trust the older teen.

"Here," Dean said handing Seth his glasses back.

Seth unable to talk, gave a weak smile to show his appreciation. "I'm Dean," he said extending his hand.

Seth used what ounce of strength he had left to speak. "Seth," he finally responded shaking the extended hand. He pulled his hand away not long after, worrying that Dean would notice how sweaty the palm of his hand was getting.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think about this story so far? Please review would be greatly appreciated, also I'll be putting more characters into the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of school went surprisingly well – something to which Seth was almost never accustomed to. He had not heard a word from the bullies at school the whole day. Seth couldn't remember the last time he had been in good spirits like he was now.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Seth looked up, to see April watching him curiously. Even she had noticed the change in her best friend's demeanour today and it made her smile, if Seth was happy then that was all that mattered to her.

"Nothing" Seth lied. AJ clearly was not buying it and shot her friend a glare.

"What?" He asked her. AJ only smirked.

"I don't buy a single word of what you just said" AJ responded. Seth only sighed in response. "So?" She asked him inquisitively.

"So what?" he responded, looking at her puzzled.

"Aren't you going to tell me already?!" It was now Seth smirking at his best friend.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." April groaned in Disappointed. "You're no fun Seth!" she sulked "I will find out one day Rollins." He only chuckled in response.

"Come on" she said tugging at his hand. "We have gym, then history and can get out of here." Seth walked faster so that he could keep up with his best friend. He sure hoped he would see Dean around somewhere soon.

* * *

Dean had been the first student in his biology classroom – surprising as at most of his other schools he would get detention for constantly being late. You couldn't exactly call Dean a real science person he was placed into this class without a say in the matter. He'd chosen a table in one of the middle rows, and a seat near the window. His mind would not stop thinking about Seth – not to mention how cute he looked in those glasses yesterday. Dean however couldn't shake how relieved the younger boy looked when he'd helped him out yesterday. Never the less, he sat quietly in his seat fidgeting with his hands – as other students began to arrive – waiting for the teacher to begin the class. The sooner this class started, the quicker he would be able to get to his last period of the day and then go home. Dean hoped he'd bump into Seth, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Seth hated his gym class, and today was absolutely no exception. Today was basketball and he tried his best to blend into the game, so that hopefully his other team mates wouldn't give him the ball – even though he suspected, that he was the last person they wanted the ball to land to anyway. He missed April, who was in the girl's gym class. Seth's eyes kept glancing towards the big clock – plastered on the side of the gymnasium's wall – counting the seconds until he could get out of this class. He suddenly felt a sharp sting on the side of his face, he realised the ball had gone past him whacking his cheek in the process.

"Rollins, what the hell is wrong with you?" Seth heard one of his team mates call out. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. What was wrong with him? It looked like his luck and new found confidence was beginning to run out after all.

* * *

Dean felt a bit more at ease with his new school. He was picking up on where certain classes were. It would still undoubtedly take time for him to adjust but the progress none the less was encouraging. He kept walking down the corridor until he finally found the class he was after.

* * *

"I hear we're being taught about the Cold War this trimester" April began.

Seth's mind was elsewhere thinking about the events of the previous day and of gym class barely 20 minutes ago. Maybe he was a stupid fool to think that one small incident, would improve how he felt every day. April stopped talking noting her friend seemed rather sad.

"Seth, what happened?" She asked concerned. Seth sighed there was no way he could tell April anything, she had her own worries & things to deal with like her boyfriend Phil.

"It's nothing" he lied April wasn't having any of it.

"Seth don't lie to me, I'm your best friend" she said rubbing his shoulder "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Really, it's nothing April" he said. April sighed boy she wished Seth was not so stubborn at times.

The two of them walked into the small history class room, which was when Seth's jaw nearly dropped. Sure enough he spotted Dean sitting in a middle seat in the room. That was the last thing he'd expected.

Seth suddenly noticed the teacher walk into classroom. He and AJ opted for the nearest seats, all the while his mind in shock.

"As you may know by now there were a considerable number of differences even in the Soviet Union, in Russia and in Communist China." The teacher began. Seth felt a nudge to the shoulder, and didn't doubt for a second that it was April that had done it.

"What?" He whispered softly. April looked at her friend with a smirk. "That new kid seems to have his eyes set on you" she said with a wink.

Seth turned around to look in Dean's direction, and sure enough as April had said his blue eyes were directly facing Seth's. Seth felt his cheeks blush as he turned his head back to face the teacher at the front of the room.

"The Chinese had gone through civil war for many decade, and by the late 1940s, simply wanted peace. The Soviet's on the other hand were - alongside the United States of course - a global superpower, wanting to prove ideological, political and of course economical supremacy over the West's Democracy and Capitalist. And then of course Mao wanted a number of social changes..."

* * *

Soon enough it was the end of the day, both Seth and April proceeded to make their way out of school.

"Don't look now, but it looks like someone wants to talk to you" April and said, gesturing for him to look behind her. Seth did and noticed that Dean did indeed seem to walking the same way they were.

"I want the details tomorrow!" April finished with a wave and walking off.

"April?!" Seth sighed.

"Seth?" He heard a voice ring out. Seth knew that tone. Sure enough there stood Dean before him. So AJ was right after all, what exactly did Dean want?

"Dean" Seth managed to spit out. He could feel the crimson burn at his cheekbones.

"It's good to see a familiar face around here" Dean said with a slight chuckle. Boy did Seth look adorable with his glasses on. Dean chuckling when he noticed the redness and slight Seth's cheek which immediately concerned him.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked gesturing towards his face. "Those coward bullies didn't hurt you, did they?" Seth was stunned at the genuine concern shown by Dean.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that" Seth began mumbling shyly. "I just kinda hurt myself in gym today." He finished trying to laugh the situation off.

Dean chuckled "Just be careful next time. Anyway, I came over here because you seem like a nice kind of person. And I wanted to know if you'd maybe wanna hang around me sometime" Seth was a little bit taken aback, he hadn't expected Dean to ask this at all.

"I don't known Dean..." He could feel his heart rate increase, and Seth felt rather embarrassed. What exactly did Dean Ambrose want with a kid like him?

"Oh come on Seth" Dean insisted. Seth sighed, despite his stubbornness he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine" He replied,

"Tomorrow? Lunch?" Dean quizzed.

"That'd be great" Seth said. He was ready to put his hands over his face. Why did he have to sound so eager?

"See you then" Dean said walking off. He couldn't help but smile, he was happy he'd get to see Seth's adorable face tomorrow.

* * *

"A date?!" April exclaimed. Why did Seth tell her these things? He didn't know.

"April how many times do I have to tell you it's not a date, he just wants us to hang out."

"Right, right" she teased sarcastically, causing Seth to sigh.

"Look if you ask me it sounds like Dean has a bit of a crush on you" April cooed. "And don't act surprised either Seth, I know you fancy him yourself." Seth felt his cheeks burn hot.

"I do not!" He huffed stubbornly. April only chuckled at her best friend's stubbornness.

"Who are you trying to fool Seth? Me or you?" She asked "Even if you don't admit it out loud, we both know the truth." Seth knew deep down his best friend was right. He knew exactly how he felt about Dean. And Seth were honest he was rather a tad embarrassed and insecure to admit his feelings to anyone, including April.

"He's asking you to be his friend Seth, not out on a date so don't overthink things and just see what happens." Seth sighed, as much as he didn't want to admit it April was right he needed to not overthink things.

* * *

The following day had gone by fast, and before Seth knew it lunch time had come around. Dean had suggested that the two of them sit outside somewhere secluded, which Seth in all honesty was grateful for as he hated drawing attention to himself.

"No way man" Dean started "Batman is way cooler than Superman." Seth only chuckled.

"But the last time I checked Superman had a lot more powers than Bata-"

"Batman has the Batmobile!" Dean interjected "Let's face it what's cooler more super powers or the Batmobile."

"Well I guess the Batmobile is kinda co-"

"Exactly the Batmobile is cool, which means he's the better superhero" Dean interrupted once more. Seth couldn't believe how comfortable he felt around the older boy.

"So that's now marvel we both have in common, we both watch wrestling, plus we both hate maths, which makes a whole lot of sense, as I can't imagine it's the most popular school subject." Seth laughed, he was actually enjoying the time he spent with Dean. He never realised the guy was so laid back – yes he seemed nice enough – but the older boy seemed to know a lot about everything.

Out of the blue the lunch bell rang out signalling it was class time yet again.

"I guess we better head back" Dean said, Seth nodded to agree, he cursed that stupid bell, leave it to when he was just starting to feel comfortable around Dean to get interrupted.

"You're a pretty cool guy Seth, I don't get why the other students around here haven't quite figured that out yet." Seth's heart began to race in his chest, he was actually being complimented? That just never happened. And By Dean?

"I'd really like to hang again with you sometime. But only if you'd want to." Seth couldn't believe his ears, he honestly didn't think his heart could pound much harder than at this moment.

"Uh yeah, I'd like that to Dean." Seth answered with a low smile.

"I'll see you around then Seth." Dean said with a wave and he was gone.

Seth's heart rate wasn't calming down, the way the older boy said his name. What on earth was Dean doing to him?

* * *

AN: Seems as though some feelings are starting to get developed here... let me know what you think! A review would be awesome, hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…Many people have described Romeo as a complete & utter fool. Others say he was not a fool, but rather blinded by his love for Juliet…."

If he were honest, Seth was utterly grateful he didn't share an English class with April. He knew April would be sitting there, teasing him over how read his cheeks were at this Shakespeare play. Seth couldn't help it. Damn Shakespeare for making such a good play. He wished he could stop himself blushing but clearly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon – not with Dean in the same room.

"..Now, I need people to read lines. Any volunteers?" The class was silent.

"Come on, come on, otherwise I'll just assign you." There was still no response. Mr Andrews could only sigh.

"Fine then, Ambrose" the teacher called out - which instantly caught both Dean and Seth's attention.

"Act 2, Scene 6. Why don't you read out the Friar's lines?" Mr Andrews asked. Dean nodded. He picked up his book finding the scene before he began to read his lines.

" _These violent delights have violent ends,  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume..._."

Seth could feel the blush on his cheek get hotter, as well as his own body shuddering. It wasn't what Dean said rather it was _how_ Dean had read his lines in class. Seth had never heard someone read Shakespeare so well or concise before, but Seth hadn't see too many others read Shakespeare either.

Before Seth could even try to compose his thoughts, the bell was rang indicating lunch - which couldn't have been at a better time.

* * *

"You know after today, I swear I'm not buying my lunch as often" April said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Why is that?" Seth queried.

"Because my mom makes the best homemade sandwiches" she answers and Seth chuckles.

"What?"

"It's taken you now to realise this?!" Seth says still laughing as April rolls her eyes.

"Anyway you made a deal with me yesterday so spill."

"Well I...uh...mean..."

"Hey don't look back now…" April interrupted "I would make you spill, but… I think if you turn around, you'll find a certain someone is looking for you." Seth turned his head, and sure enough he could see Dean.

"Well I guess I'll catch you after school then" April began "...Oh and I want the details from yesterday and today now….bye."

"April!" Seth said apprehensively, but April wasn't turning back now.

"Hey Seth," Dean began "you don't mind if I sit here do you?" he asked.

"Fine by me" Seth said. Dean smiled before taking the seat next to the younger boy.

There was an awkward - almost tension - filled atmosphere between the two of them.

"You know we should hang out more" Dean said, finally breaking the silence between the two of them. Seth forced himself to look directly back at Dean, despite the fact that his body felt like it was on fire.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said yesterday Seth, you really great person." Seth was still taken aback by all this. "Rather intriguing person." Dean added, and Seth blushed at Dean's compliment.

"You really think so?" Seth asked, his curiosity getting the better of him at this point.

"Of course I think so. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, alright?" Seth nodded his head and suddenly the lunch bell decided to ring.

"I'd like to say and chat Seth but I would probably be in trouble with my maths teacher, knowing my luck anyway" Dean said, and Seth chuckled.

"I...uh...guess I'll see you around soon." Dean added quickly before walking away. Seth was still stunned this was the fourth time now he'd be left speechless by Dean.

* * *

Dean felt rather happy on the beach, it was practically deserted - except for himself of course. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rather familiar face. Seth. What the hell was Seth doing here - not that it bothered Dean at all if anything it was...well…Dean felt rather pleased to see the younger boy yet again.

"Seth" Dean spoke up, as Seth moved closer to him. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." Seth just chuckled with a small grin on his face. Dean was surprised at the confidence Seth had, especially considering everything he'd witnessed at school.

"No I can't imagine you wouldn't have" Seth finally said. Dean couldn't stop his wandering up and down Seth's body. All the younger boy had on was board shorts, and a towel in his other hand. He was far too attractive for Dean's own good.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Seth asked.

"Well...I...uh...yeah sure, why not?" Dean answered.

Seth smiled, placing the towel down next to Dean before laying on it. Dean on the other hand had decided to roll on his back, he couldn't be face to face next to Seth too long without his body completely losing it. There was a silence for a little while, and only the sound of the water in ocean could be heard.

"Dean?" Seth finally spoke up.

"Hmm?" the older boy queried.

"It looks like you got sunburn on your back."

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yep, looks pretty bad." Dean sighed, shit that was all he needed, now his back would be fucking sore tomorrow. However, before Dean could even respond Seth spoke up.

"Do you want me to put sunscreen on it for you?" Dean couldn't speak, his whole body was shuddering. Dean finally replied nodding 'yes.'

Seth didn't waste much time at all, his hands quick to rub the sunscreen on Dean's back. Dean thought at any second his body would completely lose it. Seth's hands were way too good at this. He tried not to, but Dean could not stop himself from moaning the pleasure his body felt was becoming way too much.

"You like that do you Dean?" Seth asked his lips pressing right up onto Dean's ears. Dean only moaned.

Seth moved Dean so that he was lying on his back, his body inching ever over so closer to the older boy. Dean could feel the younger boy's tongue sliding down the front of his body. Seth's tongue sucking on his nipple area.

"Shit..." Dean groaned.

He suddenly felt Seth's mouth stop sucking before Dean could even react, he felt a hand tug at his board shorts. Dean felt a hand begin to stroke his already hard length. Slowly at first, the pace increasing with every single stroke. Dean was completely vulnerable to the sensation he felt which was beginning to consume his whole body.

"Fuck...Seth..." Dean whimpered, his moans becoming louder and needier as time passed. Seth pulled the board shorts from Dean's body, throwing them to the side. His tongue began to caress Dean's inner thigh.

"Oh fuck...Seth...please..." He begged, knowing his body would not be able to hold out for much longer.

Dean blinked his eyes suddenly fluttering open, he sat up his whole body feeling sticky. How the fuck was that possible? And then it all hit Dean like a ton of bricks, slowly remembering everything. Fuck. He couldn't believe what Seth was doing do him. He groaned. What the hell was he Dean going to do about all this now?

* * *

The following day was normal for Seth - despite not being able to get the Dean off of his mind, as usual.

"Tell me everything" April said.

"Well where should I sta-"

"Just tell me the important stuff." She demanded. Seth sighed before telling April all the details of his encounters with Dean.

"If you ask me, I say he has a thing for you Seth." Seth blushed.

"I'm being serious Seth, besides you can't tell me that you don't have any feelings towards him."

Seth sighed "Well ok maybe I do..."

"Aww… See I knew it!" April said "Seth how come you didn't tell me about this until now?"

"Well number one I really do like him, a lot. Secondly what's the point of saying anything, it's just not going to happen anyway."

"Seth...you don't know that."

"April we both know it..." Seth said with a small sigh. "Anyway I have to go, or I'll be late."

"I'll see you at lunch" April said with a wave.

Seth walked off with a small sigh. April just couldn't be right there was no way.

"Well...well..." Seth turned to see a familiar face. Crap knowing his luck this was not going to end good for him.

Dean was dreading the idea of school today, his body was a nervous wreck after what had happened last night. How was he supposed to see the younger boy after what to him last? Dean had never felt so flustered and confused like this before. No one had ever had this effect on him before. It was only Seth. The younger boy was too attractive for his own good.

Dean sighed, today was going to be a long day. He needed fresh air to clear his own mind.

Seth felt sick to his stomach who the hell was he kidding, thinking everything had changed just because Dean was around.

"Rollins, Rollins, Rollins..." The older teen said mockingly. "When the hell are you going to learn?" Seth wasn't going to get upset. He couldn't let himself do that and kept repeating it over and over in his head. But unfortunately for him that was too late, he already had lost it.

"You're pathetic Rollins. There's a reason no one wants you. Especially that Ambrose kid." Seth gulped how the fuck did that get out.

"Oh yeah? Well the last time I checked, you weren't exactly Prince Charming." Seth knew that voice. What the hell Dean was doing here?

"What the hell do you want with a loser like him Ambrose?" The aggressive boy said. "A guy like him is not good enough for anyone." Dean's head snapped he was trying to keep his own cool but it wasn't going to work and Dean knew it. Dean soon found himself inching ever so closer to the older boy.

"Oh yeah? Well the last time I fucking checked Seth is an amazing guy" Dean began, now standing in front of Seth. "Any person, like me would be fortunate to have someone as kind and caring as he as their _boyfriend_. But you being the jealous asshole that you are somehow find it refreshing to pick on someone half your size to validate your own manhood." The aggressive teen was not happy hearing this.

"You better mind your tongue Ambrose, otherwise I promise _will_ get you into trouble someday" the other teen said before walking past Dean aggressively nudging his shoulder. Seth was still completely shocked by all this, he hadn't expected Dean to help yet again, nor compliment him whatsoever.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked his hand lightly on one of Seth's cheeks so he could examine the younger boys face. Seth could feel his body get hot.

"I'm fine." Seth responded. Dean used his thumb to wipe away the damp patches under Seth's eyes and cheeks.

How'd Seth been so fortunate in finding a friend like Dean?

"That asshole" Dean muttered.

"Dean, thank you" Seth finally spoke up, pausing for a second before he continued. "Did you really mean what you said about me back then?" Dean's eyes briefly looked at the floor then back at Seth. He hadn't expected Seth's question.

"Well... I mean uh yeah, except for the whole 'any person' part. I wasn't lying about any of my words. I care about you Seth." Dean finally admitted.

Before the older teen could even worry too much about his response, he felt Seth's lips passionately locked against his own.

* * *

 **AN:** So a lot has happened in this chapter, what do you guys think the aftermath of all this might be. Please make sure to review, as a writer that's the most important feedback I have access to so if you have a minute any comment/thoughts would be great! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
